Childhood Years
by taarspinkchick
Summary: Poor poor Harry has to grow up with his horribly evil aunt and uncle. How will he get through being treated like he doesn't exist? Or barely getting fed? Or, worst of all, his cousin, Dudley?
1. Crying nights

Childhood Years

Chapter 1: Crying Night

"What in the blood hell is that child crying about now?" asked Vernon Dudly to his wife, Petunia, as he was awoken by a baby crying. 

"How should I know, Vernon?" Petunia said, as she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "Can you go and check him?"

"I'm not going to check him. He's your sisters kid," he said, nudging Petunia to make sure she didn't go back to sleep.

At that came the sound of another crying child.

"Dudley?" said Petunia, as she sprang out of bed and almost ran to her sons room. "Dudley, what's wrong? Are you hungry? Do you need a diaper change?"

After Petunia changed Dudley's diaper and nearly giving him almost a bottle and a half, she went back to bed. Once she started dozing off, she was awoken by her husband, "Petunia," Vernon said, "Wake up, Petunia."

"What is it now, Vernon?" Petunia said, a bit irritated by her husband.

"Umm… Petunia?"

"What do you want, Vernon?"

"Tell me, what do you hear?"

"I hear you, you moron."

"No, your nephew is crying," he said, now getting annoyed by her sarcasm.

"So."

"So… go and get him to stop."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I need my damn sleep." 

"Fine, Vernon," and with that, she went to go check on her nephew.

"What are you crying about?" she asked, almost yelled, at him. 

Harry just continues to cry.

Petunia sighed, and got a bottle and gave it to Harry. She didn't want to stay in the room with him, so she went back to her room, hoping that he would stop crying and just go to sleep. She lied down on her bed, nodding off. Thinking about the long night she had. After about 15 minutes of not hearing Harry or Dudley cry, she finally fell asleep.

***

A/N: Ok, I know this really sucks. Cut me some slack, though. This is my first fic! Umm… I hope you didn't think it sucked _too_ much. J 


	2. Eggs everywhere

Chappie two; "Eggs everywhere"

Harry was sleeping… dreaming… Dreaming about a woman. A woman screaming. Holding him back from something... someone... There was a flash of light…

"Harry!"

The woman started screaming. There was another flash of light…

"Harry," Petunia said, prodding him awake. Harry woke up and started crying.

"Oh, shut up," she said as she picked him up, "Dudley's up and eating breakfast. So if you don't eat now, you aren't eating till lunch."

She took him to the kitchen and sat him in his highchair. He continued to wail his head off. She put his food in front of him and walked off, checking up on Dudley. 

"How is my ickle-Diddykins? Finished already? Well then I'll just get you some more…" She went to the stove and got him some more eggs, making sure they weren't too hot for him. When she gave it to him he grabbed the plate and threw it on the floor.

"That's my boy," Vernon said from behind his newspaper. "He already knows what he wants and doesn't want."

Harry, seeing what Dudley had done, did the same. Making a huge mess on the floor.

"What the hell? Why did you do that, you stupid boy?!" Vernon shouted.

"Always making a mess for me to clean up are you?" Petunia said, spanking his hand a little harder then she should have.

Harry started crying. He didn't know what he'd done wrong. At the sound of Harry crying Dudley started crying. Petunia rushed over to Dudley, leaving the mess on the floor.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" she said, picking him up and gently patting his back. "Do you want to go play with your toys?"

She started walking towards the living room when the doorbell rang. She yelled back to Vernon, "Vernon! Can you bring Harry to the living room, please?"

"Why can't you get him?"

"Because someone's at the door." 

The doorbell rings again.

"Can you _please _bring him out here? _Please?"_

"Fine, Petunia." He said, putting down his newspaper and getting up off his chair. "I do everything around here, I never get a break." He started mumbling to himself.

"What was that?" Petunia yelled, putting down Dudley and heading to the door.

"Nothing!" he yelled back, picking up Harry and sitting him by Dudley in the living room.

Petunia answered the door to find her neighbor, Liberty Source, at her doorstep. Liberty wasn't someone that Petunia was particularly fond of, but Liberty is a gossip. And that's why Petunia could stand her at times. 

"Petunia, you will _not_ believe what I just heard. Can I come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course." She said, "Come on in."

Liberty walked into the house, past Petunia, and looked into the living room. 

"So it's true!"

"What's true?" Petunia asked, wondering what Liberty was talking about.

"That you have another baby in the house!" She said, looking at Harry.

"How-how did you hear about that?" Petunia asked, looking at Liberty suspiciously. 

Harry was looking at Liberty, wondering who she was. 

Harry smiled and said "Hi hi." 

Petunia ignored Harry and looked at Liberty, "Who told you!" 

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you have _two_ kids in this house."

"Get out of my house." Petunia muttered, almost to herself. She looked at Liberty, then to Harry. 'What should I do?' she was thinking to herself. She didn't want everyone to know about Harry, but she knew that since Liberty knew about Harry, everyone would know. It'll only be a matter of hours before everyone knows.

"Get our of my house!" Petunia yelled at Liberty.

Petunia grabbed Liberty by her shirt, dragged her back a bit, and then pushed her out the door. 

"But-but… I-I…" was all Petunia heard before she slammed the door in Liberty's face.

Petunia looked at Vernon and let out a sigh of frustration. 

"I've always hated her." Petunia said to Vernon, looking directly in his eyes.

"I know, dear… I know."


End file.
